Guild Dungeon Boss
Description The Dungeon Boss is a boss summoned by a guild member. This boss can be hit by anyone in the same guild. Once a boss is summoned, the guild has 2 days (48 hours) to defeat the Dungeon Boss. The boss will expire immediately upon turf transitions when the next reset for that turf kicks in (e.g a guild summoned a dark boss, but is not killed before the turf switches to the next turf in line) The boss' strength is dependent on various factors. The dungeon it is summoned from affects its health; a boss from a D Rank dungeon will be weaker then one from an SS Rank Dungeon. The level of the boss will also determine how much health it has; a level 8 boss has considerably less health then a level 13 boss. A Dungeon Boss that is a plus monster will also tend have more health then a normal monster of its tier. In order to fight a guild dungeon boss, the participants must have at least a Rank 1 in the respective area the boss is from; so to fight an Eternal boss from "Rift of the Earth" requires participating members to at least complete Rank 1 in the SS Dungeon (requiring 180 energy). Summoning a Boss Prequisites In order to summon a Dungen Boss for your guild, your guild must have participated in the Turf War and achieved at least a D Rank. Then, depending on the element rotation, you need to clear Rank 3 of the dungeon you want to spawn the boss from. More on Guild Dungeons here. Summoning the Boss Once you clear floor 60 (the last floor of the dungeon), you can summon the Dungeon Boss by pressing the 'Summon' button highlighted in orange: Once pressed, you will notice that a new menu has appeared on your screen. When summoning a boss, you have two choices - you can use a normal summon, which will summon any monster of that tier randomly, or use a special summon with Jewels, which guarantees a plus monster summon. By pressing the big '?' yellow symbol, you can see all the probable monsters that can spawn as a boss. Resummoning a Boss Upon defeat, players can summon another boss from the same level again. This will cost jewels in the following amounts: *Supreme: 10 ( 20 if special) *Elder: 30 ( 60 if special) *Outer: 50 ( 100 if special) *Infinite: 100 ( 200 if special) *Mystic: 150 ( 300 if special) *Eternal: 200 ( 400 if special) Rewards When the guild boss is defeated, rewards are given out accordingly to rank. The summoner (the person who spawned the boss) will get a bonus reward of 5 monster cores of the summoned boss. Every guild boss gives jewels and monster cores corresponding to them. This means in a General Konig fight, upon defeat guild participants are awarded jewels and General Konig cores. Note: Rewards only last for the duration of the Guild Boss time. In addition, the quantity of monster cores and jewels is dependent on the boss' level; a level 11+ boss gives more jewels and cores compared to one that is level 10 or lower. Jewel Rewards Jewels from defeated guild bosses are at the same rate regardless of the player's damage and attacks rank. Monster Core Rewards Monster core rewards from defeated guild bosses give a varying amount depending on the player's damage and attacks rank. Trivia *Guild Dungeon Boss requirements were decreased from Rank 3 to Rank 1 on 17 February 2016 in addition to a decrease in their health because of the lack of participants and player complaints. **They were increased again due to several players exploiting the health mechanics, but were changed back due as it also discouraged legitimate players from killing the bosses. Category:Monster Warlord